Ruines fumantes et chemise de nuit
by Louise Nargole
Summary: La chaste et pure Hermione parviendra-t-elle à résister au charme dévastateur du ténébreux et dangereux vampire Drago Malefoy? Et d'ailleurs, la Bataille Finale, est-elle vraiment Finale?  parodie des poncifs du Dramione et des clichés sur les vampires.


Salut ! Pourquoi cette fic? Parce que tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a absolument AUCUN cliché sur le couple Drago/Hermione, ni sur les vampires d'ailleurs, et qu'il n'y a jamais eu de prédateur sombre, ténébreux et énigmatique et de jeune fille pure en chemise de nuit dans aucune histoire, je l'ai inventé toute seule et je dépose un copyright dès maintenant d'ailleurs.

Parce que l'Amour est plus fort que la Haine mais que l'Amour sans la Haine au début, ça emmerde tout le monde.

Parce que de nos jours, les vampires sont très gentils et ne mordent plus personne, sauf les Méchants.

Parce que les beaux ténébreux acnéiques et les jeunes filles éplorées par la passion interdite et dévastatrice se cachent un peu trop ces temps ci, et qu'il faut les sauver et les ramener à la vie pour l'éternité éternelle.

Ah, et parce qu'il n'existe aucune fic, sur aucun site au monde où Drago est un vampire et s'abreuve au cou de la très consentante Hermione. Ca non plus ça n'existe pas, je viens de l'inventer. Je dépose aussi un copyright sur la Grande Passion Interdite. J'ai décidément une créativité débordante en ce moment.

Et parce que les romans gothiques et fantastiques sont très facilement parodiables, tout le monde fait ça. Et merde.

Amusez vous bien. Vous allez voir, Roméo et Juliette c'est carrément de la gnognotte à côté de la tension dramatique inouïe de cette fic qui ferait passer Twilight pour un film d'action avec Rambo dedans.

* * *

><p><strong>RUINES FUMANTES ET CHEMISE DE NUIT<strong>

Dans la nuit noire, profonde et obscure, Drago Lucius Perceval Pédoncul Zakefron Hibiscus-Petronus Malefoy finissait de dîner d'une feuille de salade verte et d'une tarte aux amandes. Le tonnerre grondait tout autour du manoir, et les éclairs zébraient partout tout autour aussi, et parfois même à l'intérieur, à cause d'une fenêtre défectueuse que Whisky, l'elfe de maison, aurait dû réparer depuis un bon moment déjà, ce qui faisait penser de plus en plus au jeune lord Malefoy que cette créature inférieure méritait le fouet et les chaînes pour l'éternité dans les cachots. Le problème étant que, comme le bougre aimait ça, il faudrait trouver autre chose de plus déplaisant. Or, Malefoy manquait d'inspiration et avait autre chose à foutre de sa docte vie que de tenter désespérément de punir un elfe de maison masochiste qui désobéissait justement exprès.

En effet, l'humeur du jeune Drago Perceval-Hibiscus (pour les intimes) était sombre et obscure. Son air était particulièrement ténébreux et énigmatique et des chauves souris voletaient tout autour de son crâne tandis qu'il finissait sa salade.

Et pour cause, il était transformé en vampire depuis ce matin. Le matin ? Toi je te vois d'ici cliquer sur « précédent », t'es en train de te dire que c'est n'importe quoi cette fic. Les vampires, le matin, ça ronfle. Tout le monde sait ça.

On nous aurait donc menti ? Ces sombres et viles créatures de la nuit ne s'ébattaient-t-elles pas en réalité joyeusement dans de vertes prairies sous le soleil jaune et pas noir de la mélancolie à l'abri de nos regards indiscrets ?

Et bien non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, les vampires, ça mord, ça suce, ça boit du sang, ça vit la nuit, et ça tombe en poussière de temps à autres, faudrait voir à pas trop déconner non plus. En réalité, le jeune Malefoy avait été transformé tôt le matin en créature de la nuit par une femme de petite vertu avec laquelle il s'était enfermé dans l'une des quatre-vingt dix mille chambres de son manoir. A ce moment de l'action, le soleil ne filtrait pas encore au travers des stores, et la créature de la nuit avait, de toute façon, transplané une fois son ignoble méfait accompli, ce qui lui avait évité de griller comme un barbecue. Malefoy en avait eu pour son argent. La femme est ténébreuse et maudite, elle est vile et putride, il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, c'est un être cruel et sournois. Tout au plus, faut-il l'enfermer dans un cachot, avec l'elfe Whisky ou d'autres créatures maudites de son espèce. (il y est en ce moment et en redemande encore, mais là n'est pas le sujet.)

Les chauves-souris tournaient dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre tout autour de la tête de Malefoy et ceci lui rappela qu'il ferait bientôt nuit. Il se souvint alors tout à coup qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait un besoin urgent de s'abreuver du sang de ses contemporains, même si la salade verte et la tarte aux amandes étaient quand même une tuerie, et qu'il allait bien s'en resservir un coup avant d'aller terroriser la vierge, et aussi le puceau. Car Malefoy était un vampire dépravé, perverti et bisexuel, ses cheveux blonds et gominés en témoignant parfaitement. Mais il ne savait ça que depuis ce matin.

Il regarda d'un air ténébreux le chandelier qui trônait sur la table en marbre, et il perdit ensuite son regard prédateur et phosphorescent dans le feu de la cheminée. Il le récupéra ensuite, sinon c'est pas drôle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever de son fauteuil en velours noir et rouge pour aller chasser, il s'horrifia du fait qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus vérifier dans un miroir si il n'avait pas un bout de salade verte coincé entre les dents.

Il se lava donc les canines pendant cinquante-sept minutes au dessus du lavabo de marbre, de cristal et de pierreries de la cinquante-septième salle de bains du manoir Malefoy, et il alla ensuite enfiler sa cape et tous ses vêtements de vampire, la totalité de sa garde-robe ayant été renouvelée depuis ce matin après le départ de la pu… de la femme de petite vertu qui l'avait fait sien en plantant ses crocs de dépravée dans son cou fin et subtil d'aristocrate.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'il perçut soudain l'odeur caractéristique de la chair fraîche, suivie à peu près dans le même temps par un grincement lugubre de porte, mais qui n'était nullement lugubre pour lui puisqu'il était un vampire.

- QUI EST LA ? tonna-t-il d'une voix tonnante en vérifiant une dernière fois manuellement qu'il n'avait pas de salade verte coincée entre les dents.

Il se vida une bouteille de gel sur la tête et descendit les escaliers de marbre recouverts de tapis pourpre. Cela lui prit un certain temps car la cinquante-septième salle de bains était au cinquante-huitième étage du manoir Malefoy. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le trente-deuxième salon, l'intruse avait eu le temps de parcourir l'intégralité du Monde Diplomatique en fumant trois joints et avait entamé un paquet de chips tout en se posant la douloureuse question de la place du coléoptère dans la société moderne.

Ou plutôt non. Elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Car elle était pure et tremblante. Ses longs cheveux incroyablement ondulés mais en même temps parfaitement lisse et pas broussailleux du tout, ne soyons pas médisants, se déroulaient tels un prompteur en se perdant en cascade sur ses épaules chastes. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche toute côtelée de dentelles qui révélaient sa poitrine généreuse et son cou blanc de vierge. Elle avait les yeux incroyablement perdus dans les méandres d'une douleur mélancolique profonde et inconnue, et elle était pieds nus, et ses pieds nus étaient beaux.

A partir du moment où le rez-de-chaussée se fit plus proche, le vampire excité par l'odeur de la chair se tapa un sprint sur les quarante derniers étages du manoir, manquant de s'empêtrer dans sa cape et de se vautrer lamentablement par terre. Il regretta pour le coup de s'être vêtu d'une cape et non pas d'un short de cycliste jaune.

Il arriva enfin d'un air digne et prédateur devant sa proie innocente. Et là, une péripétie totalement inattendue et d'une tension dramatique insoutenable se produisit.

- Granger ?

- Malefoy ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Sang-Bourbe toi-même, crétin des bois !

- Mais non, je suis un Sang-Pur.

- Alors, sale fouine ! Oui, Malefoy, tu n'es qu'une sale fouine et je te déteste ! Je te hais, je t'exècre, je te maudis sur sept générations et je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! Je voudrais que tu crève dans le vomi du blason maudit de la maison Serpentard ! Je… Je… Je te… Déteste… Et… Oh ! Malefoy…

Le regard d'Hermione Granger (car c'était elle) s'était contre toute attente brouillé dans une convulsion sous l'effet dévastateur de la passion charnelle interdite. Oh par Merlin, que ce vampire était sexy…Le désir lui tenaillait les entrailles. Un dilemme intérieur d'une rare intensité se profila alors. Hermione entama un dialogue intérieur avec elle-même tout en remontant en rougissant le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit blanche que lord Malefoy matait, ce pervers.

_- Oh, que ce vampire est sexy…_

_- Mais non, c'est Malefoy ! Malefoy est puant et laid. C'est une sale fouine. _se disait la lionne, qui se promenait avec un blason de la maison Gryffondor épinglé sur son sein gauche, blason qui, tel le fruit défendu pour le Serpentard, tranchait délicieusement avec la pureté de sa chemise de nuit blanche.

- Un problème, Granger ? dit le vampire en haussant les sourcils, tout en tentant de cacher qu'il avait la gaule, bien qu'habitant en Angleterre, malheureusement pour lui.

- Non, tout va bien sale fouine. Car tu n'es qu'une sale fouine. Te l'ai-je déjà dit ?

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe et je te hais. Que fais tu ici, Granger ? Potter et Weasley ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Ils ont été retenus dans les vestiaires de Quiddich, et ça ne me regarde pas. Je suis envoyée en mission par l'Ordre du Phénix afin de percer à jour ta dualité intérieure.

- Tu veux dire que tu me trouve sexy Granger ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et la fit saigner de rage d'avoir osé proférer son irrésistible attirance pour son ennemi de toujours qui attentait par son seul regard à la vertu de sa chemise de nuit. Aussi, crut-elle bon d'ajouter :

- Mais tu n'es qu'une sale fouine et un ennemi du Bien !

Et aussitôt leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et leurs lèvres se cognèrent furieusement en un balai (volant) désespéré et dans un affrontement non verbal et salivaire pour s'approprier outrageusement le corps de l'autre dans un déchaînement de passion.

Hermione le repoussa la première, les yeux chargés de haine, ou du fait qu'elle aimait ça, à ce stade de l'histoire on ne le sait plus très bien, et nous crevons littéralement de suspense face à une telle tension dramatique.

Et c'est alors que la jeune ingénue remarqua la feuille de salade verte coincée entre les dents du lord. Des dents qui pointaient anormalement.

- Mal… Malefoy… Tu… Tu es un vampire ? bredouilla-t-elle, et on la comprend, imaginez vous un peu une seule seconde à sa place avant de ricaner.

Le jeune blond à la musculature riche, chaude et développée par les entraînements intensifs de Quiddich et une pratique tout aussi intensive de la contemplation des ruines austères et fumantes de la mort leva sur la jeune femme un regard lourd d'angoisse.

- Oui… Granger. Je. Suis. Un. Vampire. révéla-t-il contre toute attente dans un bruissement de cape.

- Qui... Qui t'a fait ça?

- Rogue. mentit Malefoy, qui ne voulait pas parler de la femme de petite vertu.

Il y eut un très court silence austère et pesant, puis Hermione poussa un cri hystérique et se tordit les mains et les bras et les pieds dans une convulsion convulsive de désespoir ardent.

- JE LE SAVAIS MALEFOY ! s'écria-t-elle en majuscules. JE LE SAVAIS ! TU N'ES QU'UN TRAITRE ! TU ES UNE CREATURE DE LA NUIT, UN VIL PERVERS, ET MAINTENANT JE SAIS TOUT ! JE VAIS POUVOIR DIRE A DUMBLEDORE QUE LOIN DE JOUER UN DOUBLE JEU TU ES DANS LE CAMP DE VOLDEMORT ! TRAITRE !

Malefoy esquissa un sourire aristocratique et séduisant avant de se rapprocher dangereusement d'Hermione, son souffle frôlant sa bouche et ses cheveux gominés renforçant son aura chatoyante.

- Un traître ? Tu aimerais bien…

Hermione frissonna et commença à avoir franchement chaud dans sa chemise de nuit, qui, par un curieux procédé narratif, était passée de blanche à transparente, permettant à Drago Malefoy d'apprécier ses courbes qui s'étaient considérablement développées durant l'été. Et dire qu'en sixième année, elle était moche ! Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy pouvait bien l'affirmer : Hermione Granger était tout simplement bandante. Ca n'allait pas être triste à Poudlard pour la septième année !

Hermione aussi était de plus en plus excitée, et ils entrechoquèrent à nouveau leurs dents, et Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Serpentard, et il y eut beaucoup de gémissements et d'insultes, et après ça, comme ils ne voulaient pas s'emmerder à grimper quatre-vingt douze étages à pieds en shorts de cyclistes jaunes, ils transplanèrent dans l'une des quatre vingt-dix mille chambres du manoir Malefoy, et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec tous leurs vêtements par terre, sauf Malefoy, qui plia sa cape, on est un aristocrate où on ne l'est pas, nom d'une pipe, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Ils s'endormirent aussitôt, car c'est ce que font tous les personnages quand ils ont fini de bai… de s'adonner à l'acte romantique et charnel de la consécration de la passion, et contre toute attente, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en un mouvement de tendresse et de douceur qu'on n'aurait jamais vu venir.

Ils se réveillèrent un peu plus tard dans les draps couleurs vert et argent, le tableau de trois mètres sur douze jouxtant le mur en face du lit représentant un serpent qui se mordait la queue.

Ils eurent une conversation civilisée après un échange de quelques paroles de haine et trois serments sur le fait que la chair était faible et qu'on ne les y reprendrait plus, puis ils décidèrent ensuite de se professer des serments d'amour éternel.

- Je t'aime, Drago. Je t'ai toujours aimé, mon petit serpent à la crème. Je croyais que c'était de la haine, mais la haine n'est après tout pas si éloignée de l'amour, mon petit Dray adoré et chéri qui est la lumière de ma vie depuis toujours.

Drago tenta de se composer un air dur et un regard louche. Hermione effectua alors quelques actions très différentes. D'abord, elle se détourna de lui. Ensuite, elle versa quelques larmes. Ensuite, elle l'insulta de nouveau. Puis elle sauta en bas du lit et se rhabilla.

- JE T'AIME ! VOILA T'ES CONTENTE ! JE T'AIME ! hurla Drago en majuscules.

Depuis tout à l'heure, nous le nommons Drago et non plus Malefoy, ce qui signifie qu'il est passé du côté du Bien. Mais je vous accorde que ça n'est pas forcément une raison pour gueuler comme un putois.

Hermione, émue, se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ma lionne… murmura le serpent aux cheveux d'or à la rouge et or chatoyante Gryffondor.

La messe étant dite, ils se rhabillèrent, cette fois avec consentement mutuel. C'est alors qu'un éclair crépita et que le tonnerre tonna, et avec toutes ces péripéties on en avait presque oublié ce putain d'orage.

Fait très important : Drago avait remis sa cape. Et c'est alors qu'il posa à sa douce la question tant redoutée, et tant désirée à la fois :

- Hermione… Veux-tu devenir vampire et rejoindre avec moi le royaume des immortels et entrer dans le feu sacré de la décadence, de l'amour, de la luxure et de la puissance de la passion torride et surtout pas tiède ?

- Oh, Drago… Quelle délicate attention, je suis si touchée. Je t'aime plus que tout, mon serpent d'amour. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Et en plus, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller avec mes parents en vacances dans le midi de la France l'été prochain. Ca me fera une excuse.

- Alors lions nous ensemble pour l'Eternité avec un E majuscule et consumons nous de toute la force de notre passion dans notre puissant et débordant amour.

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours.

Et Drago planta alors ses crocs dans le cou de la plus si vierge que ça Hermione et cela fut tellement douloureux et en même temps si cruellement bon que personne ne remarqua le petit bout de salade verte qui se détachait des canines du lord et voletait dans la chambre de la passion, tel un présage de leur amour interdit et lié pour toujours vers les hordes sataniques chantantes.

Quand ils eurent effectué toute les cérémonies d'usage (je bois ton sang, tu bois mon sang, évite de mourir avant de le faire sinon bonjour pour descendre le corps sur plus de cinquante étages, etc…), Hermione était méconnaissable. La chemise de nuit blanche s'était muée en robe victorienne noire et pourpre au décolleté plongeant, ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et ses lèvres purpurines éclataient de sensuelle féminité flamboyante, et elle avait un nouvel air méchant totalement nouveau sur son visage d'ange maintenant démoniaque, mais pas trop quand même, car elle était toujours du côté du Bien.

Les deux amants se prirent alors par la main comme sur les tableaux de famille, quand soudain on entendit une pulvérisation de verre brisé et un écroulement de ruines et de pierres. C'était le manoir Malefoy qui s'écroulait, et avec nos deux héros dedans, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris en quoi cette nouvelle tension dramatique est dramatiquement insoutenable.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! gueula une voix puissante au quarante deuxième étage, quelque part sous leurs pieds.

- Oh oui… répondit l'elfe Whisky dans un râle de pure jouissance.

L'elfe increvable avait grandement apprécié le sort prodigué par le Lord Noir – car c'était lui, l'Ennemi du Bien, l'Artisan du Mal, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Car-Il-A-Un-Nom-A-Chier : Voldemort en personne.

- Passons par la fenêtre ! cria Drago le vampire en prenant sa dulcinée dans ses bras.

Et ils le firent et atterrirent sans dommage au bas des cinquante et quelques étages qu'ils avaient sauté, et cela uniquement grâce à leurs pouvoirs surnaturels de Créatures de la Nuit du Côté du Bien.

Ils arrivèrent en bas juste à temps pour voir s'écrouler la _totalité _du manoir Malefoy, ce qui, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, représentait tout de même un sacré investissement immobilier pour ce qui est des vieilles pierres.

Lucius, Mac Nair, Avery, Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback, Voldemort et le chien du voisin émergèrent alors des ruines fumantes, le regard noir et leurs baguettes à la main.

Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! gueula Voldemort.

Personne ne releva, parce que Lucius Histrius Pédonculus Maleficum Hirtong Pétrararian Jedusor Pédhibiscus Malefoy, troisième du nom, s'était jeté sur son fils unique, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, et l'avait attrapé par le col de son délicat vêtement de vampire.

- Tu es un traître Drago. l'accusa Lucius (pour les intimes).

- Ca, je le lui ai déjà dit. fit remarquer Hermione, qui n'était pourtant pas dans le même camp.

Il regarda Hermione d'un air dédaigneux.

- Tu as commis l'acte de chair avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago. Tu es un traître à ton Sang-Pur. Je t'avais consigné dans le manoir cet été pour que tu développe ton côté sombre et comploteur afin de te préparer à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres de notre Lord Noir bien aimé, et voilà tout ce que tu trouve à faire. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Drago. Je te déshérite. Et avant cela, je vais être forcé de te tuer.

- NON ! brailla Hermione en s'interposant.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! gueula Voldemort.

Personne ne releva.

- Tu préfère donc cette Sang-de-Bourbe à l'honneur des Malefoy ? redemanda Lucius plutôt pour la forme qu'autre chose.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! gueula Voldemort qui décidément commençait à s'échauffer et trouvait cet échange un peu trop lent pour lui.

- Oui. répondit Drago. D'ailleurs je suis un agent double du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Bien, et pendant tout ce temps, je vous ai trahis, le Lord Noir et toi.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! gueula Voldemort qui n'en pouvait plus.

Cette fois, Whisky n'y échappa pas, et jamais on ne vit mort plus orgasmique dans toute l'histoire de la Création.

- Je veux aller vivre à la campagne et ouvrir un refuge pour les animaux abandonnés avec Hermione. Je veux avoir trois enfants, un garçon et deux filles : Nick, Ruth, et Hermione 2.

Le visage déformé par la fureur, Lucius s'apprêtait à porter le sort ultime de la mort à son unique héritier, quand Dumbledore apparut dans un bruissement d'hélicoptère et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de connecter le fil pur et blanc de sa baguette à celui, impur et noir de Voldemort, qui se calma pour le coup pendant cinq minutes.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! se remit-il à gueuler cependant.

Et Dumbledore mourût, et Bellatrix lança son soutien-gorge au Lord Noir dans une combustion d'ardent désir et de ténébreuse admiration chargée de magnétisme sexuel.

- JE SUIS UN VAMPIRE ! se mit alors à gueuler Drago en majuscules, mais tout le monde s'en foutait, car l'armée du Bien au grand complet venait de débouler du ciel, suivie en cela de l'Armée du mal, au grand complet également, qui venait en renfort en sortant de la Terre Maudite. Par contre, il ne pleuvait plus, et le tonnerre s'était calmé.

- Hermione…

- Drago… Oh, je t'Aime, avec un A majuscule.

- Je sais, ma douce Hermione. Moi aussi, je t'Aime avec un A majuscule.

- Qu'allons nous faire alors, mon ténébreux Drago ?

- Et bien, puisque mon père n'accepte pas notre mariage, quittons ces ruines fumantes, et allons à la campagne.

- Oh, Drago… Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du comté du Yorkshire.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

- Oh, mais ta gueule ! s'exaspéra soudain Harry Potter qui passait par là. Avada Kedavra !

Et Voldemort mourût.

Les combattants du Bien et du Mal émergèrent alors pêle-mêle des ruines fumantes et comptèrent leurs morts. Certains serrèrent la main à ceux de l'autre camp, en signe de réconciliation et de fin de la Grande Guerre, qui annonçait des temps de Joie et de Félicité pour tous les peuples.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Ron qui était toujours un peu lent à la détente.

- Partie. répondit le Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier d'un air profond et énigmatique. Partie.

Lucius avait été tué, et nous ne nous en plaignons pas. Narcissa mourût de folie et de chagrin, et quant à Whisky, il s'éclate en Enfer. Quelques pertes insignifiantes de personnages secondaires sont à déplorer du côté des gentils, notamment la mort épouvantable et tragique de Gruorz Tartempion, qui endeuilla les héros pendant au moins quatre minutes.

Harry et Ron se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte virile qui dégénéra rapidement, et puis, par la force des choses, ils y inclurent Ginny.

La Société Magique du Bien fut longue et pénible à reconstruire, mais avec le Temps, le Soleil et la Joie réchauffa de Nouveau les Cœurs Purs, même ceux des parents de Gruorz Tartempion, c'est pour dire.

Quant à Hermione et Drago, jamais on ne les revît. Certains murmurent qu'ils se consument de passion mélancolique pour l'Eternité et qu'ils ont élu domicile dans un cimetière à la campagne. Ils paraît aussi qu'ils boivent du sang de synthèse pour rester des gentils, ou qu'ils mangent des cadavres de rats. On ne sait pas bien.

Mais le plus important, et la seule certitude, c'est que leur Amour est Pur et Intemporel. Passionnel. Eternel. Pour l'Eternité.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voldy's back tonight, yeah! Mage sombre et noir, oh yeah! Merci d'avoir survécu jusqu'à la fin. J'ai auto-parodié à mort mes anciennes fics. Avant de m'envoyer des reviews, veuillez observer une minute de recueillement et de silence en la mémoire de Gruorz Tartempion. Merci pour lui, ce fut un valheureux combattant de l'armée du Bien.<p>

Louise Nargole


End file.
